


Mine

by Natoya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Yeehaw AU, cowboy keith, stripper shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natoya/pseuds/Natoya
Summary: This piece was inspired by some art by tofuloo. It's an adorable little AU they call the Yeehaw AU, and I couldn't help but take a dip into it.Yeehaw Lore: https:// twitter.com/ buffshiro/ status/ 1020843835822309376





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by some art by tofuloo. It's an adorable little AU they call the Yeehaw AU, and I couldn't help but take a dip into it. 
> 
> Yeehaw Lore: https:// twitter.com/ buffshiro/ status/ 1020843835822309376

The music was always loud in this place. Keith picked up his drink, swirling the ice around in the glass before taking a deep swig. The whiskey burned on the way down, but he liked it. The glass was set back down with a loud clink, Keith's eyes shifting towards the stage where the current stripper was finishing his show. As talented as he was, he was certainly not why Keith was here. No, what Keith was waiting for was the next man scheduled to come out. His husband, Shiro.

An announcement of Shiro's presence was made before the song switched over to signal him to come out. Keith recognized the music Shiro had chosen for a certain routine from watching him practice in the comfort of their living room, and he immediately sat a little straighter, a slow burn churning in his gut now that had nothing to do with the alcohol he'd just consumed. Shiro entered the stage wearing a mock policeman's uniform, one that consisted of a tight blue shirt that had POLICE on the back and very tight booty shorts. Of course, he'd chosen a pair of heeled black boots to accompany the look. Keith couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Shiro's legs or his chest given the shirt left very little to the imagination as it stretched across his pecs.

Immediately the crowd began to whistle and holler as Shiro began to dance, giving a teasing little swing around the pole in the center of the stage. Keith remained impressed that Shiro could do his pole dancing in those heels as his husband made another swing around before leaping up onto the pole, one leg raised in an arc before he let himself down. The amount of upper body strength required to do that also impressed Keith. It was quite the workout, and he could embarrassingly admit he'd given it an attempt himself at home only to fall flat on his ass. 

The dance continued, Shiro abandoning the pole every now and again to get closer to his audience, fingers of both hands teasing at the hem of his top, drawing the fabric up to reveal his stomach and abs before pulling it back down. It earned a lot of good-natured groans from the audience, and Keith could see Shiro laughing and winking playfully from his seat. Chuckling lightly to himself, Keith took another swig from his glass. Shiro did have a thing for drawing it out as long as possible, but he was also merciful, rolling his hips down in thrusts as he drew the top up again and off. The cheers the action caused nearly deafened Keith and he couldn't blame them. Let them ogle and salivate. Keith was the one who got to touch and taste that skin for real and draw his fingers across those muscles and scars every night.

Shiro was hooking his fingers in the waistband of his shorts now, tugging the fabric down his hips to give glimpses of the thong he wore underneath. Several catcalls and "take it off!" chants were beginning to grow louder in volume until, a few pole tricks and stunts later, those came off as well. Shiro hit his knees, mouth curling in a beautiful smirk, as he crawled towards the people at the front of the stage, giving them a little show as they began throwing dollar bills at him. A few made their way into his underwear, and Keith's eyes darkened as those few began to run their fingers over Shiro's thighs. It was getting dangerously close to somewhere only Keith was allowed to touch, but Shiro was a good sport and an old pro, evading the fingers.

Of course even skill sometimes faltered when people got too persistent, and unfortunately, on the other side of the stage where Shiro headed to evenly divide his attention, someone took it as a chance to get grabby. Keith didn't notice anything odd until Shiro himself grabbed a patron's hand, removing it from his person only for the offending appendage to try to latch somewhere else. When Shiro tried to move away, the hand followed the customer trying to get on stage and hook his fingers in Shiro's thong. It was obvious what he was trying to do, and Keith nearly leaped to his feet in defense of his lover. He was halfway up when the bouncers got there first, grabbing the patron and effectively removing him from the club while Shiro tried to finish his dance. When Shiro was done, the applause and cheers nearly brought the house down, making Keith smile in spite of the anger he still felt. At least Shiro was well loved by those who respected him.

Still... Keith had a sudden burning desire to show Shiro just what he thought of people who oh so wrongly assumed they could touch what was his in such a manner. It wasn't the first time he'd done such a thing, and so long as Shiro didn't mind his small possessive streak, it probably wouldn't be the last. Keith slapped a bill on the table, both a tip and payment for his drinks and stood. He had a plan, and he aimed to follow through.

                                                                                                    ***

"Ey, Shirogane. You've been requested for a private dance."

Shiro turned, arms lowering as he slipped his top back on. It wasn't a surprise. He'd known Keith was here tonight to watch like he did sometimes, and so his husband must have seen the horrifying spectacle of someone trying to grope him and pull his underwear off. Keith wasn't the jealous sort, and Shiro appreciated that about him. It didn't mean he liked to let things like this slide though, and Shiro knew exactly what he was getting into as he nodded his understanding and continued to dress. As a precaution, Shiro took a tube of lube he kept stashed away in his locker and slipped it into his shorts.

His intuition seemed to be right as Shiro peeked through the crack in the door, hand still on the handle. Keith was waiting for him, legs spread wide in the chair he lounged in and his hands resting behind his head. Shiro swung the door open, his prosthetic hand on his hip and a smile blooming on his face once Keith caught sight of him.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Baby."

Shiro watched Keith visibly swallow, a hint of lust and love swelling through him. Even after all this time, Keith became an adorable flustered mess around him in the club. Still, Keith tried to be suave, readjusting his hat with one hand, eyes dark as he stared at Shiro. 

"I ain't been waiting long." 

Stepping inside, Shiro closed the door and locked it for good measure. These were private rooms, but occasionally someone could walk in if they didn't know the room was occupied. He sauntered over to Keith, grabbing the pole that his husband sat in front of, and swung off it playfully with his prosthetic hand. "Mm," he hummed. "What can I interest you in tonight Baby? You want to see me do some tricks, or you want me up," Shiro popped the P on the word, grinning. "Close, and personal?" 

Again, Keith swallowed hard, eyes darting up the length of Shiro's body before meeting his eyes. His hands settled on his thighs with a loud clap, a clear invitation if Shiro ever saw one. "Right here," Keith replied. "I want you right here Darlin'." Never one to deny Keith anything, and knowing full well what his husband was after, Shiro approached the seat and leaned in close, smirking at Keith as his lips brushed his partner's ear.

"Anything you want...Baby." Keith shivered under him and Shiro's smile only widened. He pulled back then, starting a slow dance to the music pumping out of the speakers from the club. It always started out this way when Keith requested private dances, and Shiro did his best to play it up. He knew it was only a matter of time before Keith snapped, unable to resist going further than the club's rules usually allowed. Shiro honestly didn't want it any other way. He was used to the danger on the job, of customers who sometimes didn't care for rules and etiquette and thought it wise to put their hands on him when it wasn't asked for. Keith didn't like it any more than he did, and Shiro appreciated that he had never once asked him to stop or give up his job despite the fact. Keith was one of the most supportive people in Shiro's life, and because of that, he knew he could indulge him once in a while in this. Of letting Keith mark him and claim him because they both knew that Keith was the only one who was ever allowed to touch him in such intimate ways.

Shiro swung his hips tauntingly from side to side, working his shirt slowly up his stomach and back down, not willing yet to let the piece of fabric go. Keith's hands clenched on his pant legs in response, and Shiro grinned again. "What's the matter?" He asked sweetly. "You want more?"

"You know what I want," was the tense reply. Shiro laughed aloud, winking at Keith.

"Relax," Shiro cooed. "You'll get what you're after, I promise." With that, he began again, hips rolling downwards as he worked his shirt up. It was done much slower than the earlier routine, giving Keith ample time to let his eyes scan each inch of flesh revealed to him. Shiro tossed the shirt behind him when he was done before inching closer to Keith. He firmly planted one heeled boot on one side of Keith, making a show of spreading his legs wide as he straddled the man's lap, both hands resting on the back of the chair. This was up close and personal, just like he'd promised. He continued to roll his hips enticingly, grinning as Keith's eyes fixated on his groin.

"You can touch me, Baby. Come on."

Something Shiro found adorably cute was that Keith still waited, especially in the club like this, for Shiro to give his permission before he touched him. He shivered at the first touch of Keith's hands on his thighs, his partner wasting no time in roaming. Keith's hands came around to grope Shiro's ass firmly before smacking one cheek, eliciting a pleased gasp from Shiro's lips. Apparently pleased at the sound, Keith did it again and bit harder and Shiro bit his lip on a moan. He reached down to grab Keith's wrists, moving them to the side so he could lower himself into Keith's lap, grinding on him in payback. Keith groaned low, hands clasping the front of Shiro's thighs as he moved.

Shiro kept his hands on Keith's wrists, guiding him up against his stomach to his chest as he encouraged him to touch more. "This is all yours," he breathed before releasing Keith's wrists. Keith caught onto that like a lifeline, one brow arching in response.  
"Yeah? All mine?" Shiro nodded, leaning backward as he continued to grind. Keith followed, one hand moving underneath Shiro to help support his back as the bigger man arched against him. God that friction was something else... "I'm the only one who can touch you like this, make you moan and cry for me?"

At that, Shiro looked up to meet Keith's gaze, nodding again. "All yours Baby. Only yours. They can't touch me like this. Only you can, just you..."

"C'mere."

That one word sent Shiro's body ablaze with the hungry tone of it. He brought himself back up just for Keith to surge forward, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. The time for play was apparently over as Keith abandoned all pretense of playing the obedient patron. Shiro licked into Keith's mouth like a man starving, his own hands moving towards Keith's buttons on his shirt to start undoing them. Keith may have been smaller in size, but he was made of muscle from all the hard work he'd been doing practically every day of his life on the farm. Shiro loved the feeling of it underneath his hands as he pushed the shirt aside and off Keith's shoulders, their mouths parting only for Keith to start a trail down his jawline. Shiro tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed and heartbeat thundering in his ears. God... The things Keith could make him feel so easily and with just lips and tongue... 

Said lips were kissing a path along the side of his neck now, and when Keith got to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, he bit down. Shiro jumped with a startled yet pleased moan, sure that a bruise was going to form there. He didn't care. He never did. Let everyone see that he was loved and cared for. Keith moved back towards his mouth, claiming his lips again and Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's neck to tug him closer. He was getting antsy now, wanting Keith to touch him somewhere else. He could feel Keith's hands on his thighs before they moved to his sides, and Shiro wriggled impatiently. Keith, the bastard, only smirked against his mouth.

A frustrated groan escaped him when he felt Keith's hands slide up his back. That wasn't what he was craving. He needed Keith's hands where he knew his partner was purposely avoiding. He ground himself against Keith again, knowing that this entire "private dance" had just been a very long session of foreplay. Shiro was ready for whatever Keith had in mind now, and he didn't care to wait any longer.

Sensing his partner's distress, Keith pulled back, smirking up at him. "What's the matter, Darlin?" 

Shiro glared down at him, a little annoyed as Keith gripped his hips, forcing him to stop moving. "You know what I want now. Don't pretend like you don't. You started this."

"I ain't aiming for it to be done that quick."

"Keith, please. You know what I need, please. Please touch me." Shiro leaned forward, pressing a series of gentle kisses to Keith's mouth while at the same time he took hold of one hand, moving it down towards the front of his shorts where his erection was straining against the material. 

"Is that what you want?" Keith chuckled, eyes dancing with mirth as he tried to respond between kisses. "I guess-” Kiss. "It wouldn't be very gentlemanly-" Kiss. "To ignore such a sweet request then huh?" Another kiss, this one less patient. He fought back a groan as his hand came into contact with Shiro's erection, deciding to have mercy on Shiro by palming it lightly. Shiro hissed against his mouth, and Keith's responding laughter was muffled.  
Pulling back for a gasp of air, Keith decided he'd played enough. "If you want me to do this right, these need to come off."

Finally...! Shiro moved backward off Keith's lap, fingers hooked on the sides of his shorts. He made quick work of yanking them down along with his thong. He watched Keith lick his lips at the sight of his bared form before the cowboy moved off the chair. One hand took hold of one of Shiro's hips, guiding him back towards the chair so that his back was facing Keith. "Kneel here," Keith told him. Shiro obeyed, placing one knee on the seat and bracing himself on the chair with the other leg still on the floor and his hands on the back of it.

"Lube?"

"In my shorts." He would miss the look of surprise on Keith's face at having actually stored it on his person this time. Soon enough he heard the pop of the cap before Keith's fingers began toying with his entrance. Shiro groaned, leaning further over the back of the chair. It was already cold thanks to the A.C. running so the slick, cool, and wet feeling of the lube caused a chill to run through his body. As Keith slipped a finger into him, he leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the middle of Shiro's back. This was how it always was between them, no matter how pent up and frustrated they were, no matter how badly they wanted it, they always took great care with each other to make sure they were prepared properly and tenderly. Another finger joined the second, forcing another moan from Shiro's lips.

"Keith..." He couldn't help but moan out his partner's name, grinding back on his fingers while Keith opened him up. Keith just chuckled, another kiss pressed between his shoulder blades.

"A little bit more Baby. You can hold out for me." A third finger slowly worked its way in with the others, making Shiro feel fuller than before. He continued to grind against them, head lowering as he panted for breath. Keith was sliding them in and out of him, and the friction was driving him crazy, especially with the way Keith hooked his fingers, pressing against him in just the right way.

"Please, Keith, please!" Shiro would beg if that would make Keith hurry up and fuck him already. He waited as Keith withdrew his fingers, feeling another kiss on his shoulder blade this time. There was the unmistakable sound of Keith undoing his belt buckle, the slide of fabric, and the sound of rustling. The ripping of a package told Shiro Keith must have brought a condom with him. Ever the considerate lover, trying not to make much of a mess. It wasn't the first time they'd fucked in Shiro's place of business, but he could still get in trouble in he was found out.

There was the pop of the lube cap once more before Keith finally, blessedly, pressed against him. Shiro groaned aloud as Keith entered him, inching inside until he bottomed out. He was so fucking full of Keith and he swore he'd never tire of this feeling in a million years.

"God, Shiro," was whispered behind him, Keith's hands finding purchase on his hips.

Shiro sighed in bliss, one hand moving to lay over one of Keith's. "Do it, Keith," he demanded. "Fuck me."

For once, Keith decided not to play with him and keep him waiting. It was immediately fast-paced, drawing moan after moan out of Shiro. His grip on the back of the chair tightened, head bowed low over the back. Keith's hands on his hips was bruising, a symphony of little grunts and moans coming from behind him. It seemed Keith still had it in him to go even harder, a sharp thrust sending the chair skidding forward just a bit, Shiro nearly losing his grip on it with a scream of mixed pleasure and shock.

"Kei-!" His cry was cut off as Keith's right hand closed over his mouth, pulling him back against him at the same time so Keith's chest was flush against his back.

"Shhh..." Keith murmured in his ear, a smirk on his lips. "If you scream too loud, they're gonna hear you Darlin'." Every other word was accompanied by a hard thrust, Shiro's cries of pleasure muffled against Keith's hand. His husband's lips closed on his shoulder in a tender kiss, and his next words sent a thrill of desire through Shiro's blood. "Mine... You're all mine, Shiro."

Shiro grasped Keith's hand, moving it away from his mouth. "Yours," he whispered gently. "And you're mine."

Keith's eyes shone brightly, and Shiro turned his head, meeting Keith halfway for a sloppy kiss as his lover's thrusts became erratic. Keith was edging closer, and so was Shiro, blinding pleasure singing in his veins. "God Keith, fuck-- harder---" It was getting difficult to keep quiet, especially when Keith snuck a hand around Shiro's front to take hold of his cock, stroking in time with each thrust.

"Keith, Keith, oh my God!" Shiro shook violently as he came, tightening around the length still buried deep inside him. He was sure he'd made a mess of Keith's hand, leaning his head back against Keith's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He was thoroughly satisfied and tired, moaning softly as Keith continued to move inside him just a little longer until he shuddered with his release and Shiro's name falling from his lips. Shiro took Keith's hand away from his front, raising it to his mouth to lick his own seed clean from Keith's fingers. He'd have to make sure he didn't get anything anywhere else once they'd cleaned up and dressed. Turning to face his husband, he stood again to his full height, hand poised on his hip. "Well, I hope you feel better after that."

Keith laughed, bending to pick his pants up off the floor. "You bet." It took only a few seconds for him to pull them up and refasten the buckle. "People should learn to treat you better. You're not a piece of meat Shiro."

Shiro grinned and stepped closer, winding his arms around Keith's neck. He pressed a soft kiss to Keith's lips. "It's enough that you treat me well. Better than anyone has. It's still a privilege and an honor to come home to a man like you every night."  
Keith flushed at the praise, moving his own arms to wind around Shiro and press his face into the taller man's chest. He never could handle compliments very well, and it looked like he still couldn't take them. Still, Shiro knew he appreciated them all the same even if he couldn't say so.

"Thank you for loving me," he added.

"Yeah, I love you too." Keith finally looked up at him, a warm smile greeting him with his words. "Let's clean up and get out of here. I think I kept you long enough; they're bound to get suspicious."

"Sure." A quick clean up and dressing later, the two strolled out of the room hand in hand, laughing and smiling as they made their way down the hall towards the exit. He really did feel lucky that he had someone like Keith in his life, ready to defend him at a moment's notice and remind him of what love felt like when his chips were down. And he liked being reminded of it in every form, from tender nothings to being roughly claimed.

A week later, however, and it would be his turn to remind Keith of the same when the scenario became a bit reversed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything for the Voltron fandom. I hope to continue posting more work for them, but we'll see. Life has been busy these days. Thanks to tofuloo for their adorable AU and for being the inspiration for this piece.


End file.
